Ivor Tower
Ivor Tower is a region in Gothica. It is the western keep of the two castles, the other being the eastern Ebon Keep. Story The Hero and his Dog came to Ivor Tower to explore before they were given an audience with Queen Bluegarden. At Ebon Keep, the queen Bluegarden told them the Queen of Ivor Tower was her evil twin that had taken control of the kingdom. The twin locked Camellia in the dungeon and moved the inhabitants of Ebon Keep to Ivor Tower by the time she had escaped. When the hero defeated the evil Queen, the residents of Ivor Tower returned to Ebon Keep. Characters *Lance Items *120 Gold Pieces *Acorn x5 *Ethanol x10 *Amulet of Annihilation x4 *Bone x2 *Brimstone x4 *Mushroom *Petal x2 *Water x6 *Vinegar x4 *Nectar x4 *Gold-Plated Vest *Dog Biscuit *Limestone *Ash x12 Shops Items and Equipment The same merchant sells both items and equipment in the Inn. He appears in two locations at the same time. This merchant is the only one in Gothica to sell or buy Consumables. Selling Consumables This merchant allows the player to sell their consumables for a profit, if they were bought earlier in the game at a cheaper price, due to how Currency works in Evermore. Petals can be bought for 15 Talons and sold here for 10 Gold Coins (25 Talons profit). The player can also profit by selling the cheapest Nectar (5 Jewels profit). Honey (from Shopping District) can be sold for a profit of 5 Gold Coins or 40 Credits. Essence gives 45 Talons, 5 Jewels or 30 Credits profit. Pixie Dust gives 150 Talons, 25 Jewels or 150 Credits profit. Dog Biscuit gives 30 Talons or 40 Credits profit. Wings give 50 Credits profit. Because of this, it could be wise to stock up early on with items that can be sold later for a profit here. Alchemist One house is owned by a man named Lance, as informed by the other inhabitants of the house. If the player goes upstairs and leaves without taking anything, Lance will greet them. He gives the player the alchemy formula Lance and will sell them ingredients. Once Lance has appeared, the player can loot the chests in the room freely; looting them before leaving will result in no appearance from Lance. As a result, the player will never be able to obtain the Lance formula or buy alchemy ingredients from him. In this same house, a secret room can be entered, at the back (north-west). This same room can be entered by using a no-clip code and walking west at the secret room of the Regrowth alchemist. This is also possible in Ebon Keep, but the 3 chests in this room cannot be looted and this room cannot be accessed anymore by the first method. Market Traders In the market, several traders will exchange trade goods, including offering some Charms. These traders will also be present in Ebon Keep after defeating Mungola. *Oracle Bone → trade a Jeweled Scarab and a Golden Jackal *Thug's Cloak → trade 8 Perfume and 6 Beads. Trivia *The armor merchant claims to sell the finest armor in town, which is a lie. The armor sold by the armor merchant in Ivor Tower Alley is a lot stronger, whilst also being more expensive. The full set here costs 1650 Gold Coins, granting 116 defense. The set at the Ivor Tower Ally costs 2250 Gold Coins and 3 Amulet of Annihilations, granting 159 defense. This makes the better set about 40% more expensive, but also 40% stronger. Defense value per cost, they are on par with each other. It might prove to be more of a hassle to obtain the stronger set, however. * If you speak to the merchant as the dog, he will say that he only deals with two-legged creatures. The dog will react to this and stand on its feet, to which the merchant replies that "that won't work.". * The man outside the Inn will tell the dog his owner should buy him a new collar in the Store, if the Defender Collar is currently not owned. Category:Gothica Locations